


I just hate it when I INSIST I'm fine and yet people still PUSH me to speak.

by Stingray_vibes_117



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson has a crush on Danny, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Other, Self-Loathing, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray_vibes_117/pseuds/Stingray_vibes_117
Summary: Danny Swervez comforts Jackson StormHuman AU.Written in first person (Jackson's POV)
Relationships: Jackson Storm/Danny Swervez
Kudos: 5





	I just hate it when I INSIST I'm fine and yet people still PUSH me to speak.

I just fucking hate it when I INSIST I'm fine and yet people still PUSH me to speak.

"Just drop it, Danny! Jesus Christ- Do you still keep pushing in the q-tip when there’s resistance?"

"You're being a dick."

I am surprised. Danny is usually so easygoing, he just cruises with whatever is happening. Not right now- right now he's coming after me. Or maybe he's not. Or maybe he is. Danny doesn't get more than a startled blink out of me as a reaction. 

"Yeah... you're right." I open my mouth to say 'sorry' and the word dies on my tongue the moment my lips part. Danny is watching me expectantly; I know he wants an apology. He's not getting one; I can't give him one. He sighs deeply and I flinch because I'm the biggest dumbass alive. Why did I flinch? He's reading me right now- he's probably making assumptions off of that alone. I feel defeated already, and I doubt that he's done interrogating me.

"Jackson- I'm really worried about you." He says. I'm so tired of people lying to me. Not once in my entire life did someone mean it when they said that. Not once. Danny is a very curious person- he just wants to know so that he knows.

"Don't be; I'm fine." Biggest fucking lie I've told in weeks. And my acting is so bad too. Either Danny is as stupid as me or he finally gave up trying to probe me for answers. He pulls me into a tight hug and I briefly feel my heart tighten at the warmth. Imagine if he knew I was gay- no affection for the rest of eternity- or maybe, maybe he'd be too disgusted to touch me at all. 

"Hey- if you need anyone to talk to-" He's doing that again- one last attempt to crack me open. No thanks.

"I don't need to talk to anyone."

"I know. All I'm saying is that I'm always here for you." What a load of bullshit- I wouldn't say that to his face, though, but what a load of bullshit. 

I'm an idiot; I was perfectly composed for the entire time Danny was jabbing me. Why am I tearing up now? I blink away the wetness in my eyes- try hard to swallow the burning knot in my throat and fail because I can't do even this right. He must have heard me weep because his arms around me tighten. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you, Danny. Actually, I wouldn't be comforting me in the first place.'

Poor Danny, having to put up with a piece of shit like me. I really pity him.

"It's going to be okay." 'Don't make me laugh through my tears, Danny. You're really funny, Danny. If the racing career doesn't work out you could be a comedian.' I'm getting tears and snot on his Kenzo hoodie- that's disgusting.

Of course, he starts rubbing my back- 'why are you being so kind to me? Be careful, Danny; any more platonic gestures of affection from you and I'll probably be catching feelings.'


End file.
